naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Hongha
claimed by ED_Wright (AKA Admiral_Fuzzles Overview Honhga is a split nation nestled between the Land of Dread, Rishdel and Tin Ris. It is almost completely forest, with the most northern reaches seeing snow. Hongha has two distinct societies: a tribal sect known as the Hon'Ja, and an urbanized sect known as the Hon'Fe. Language The language spoken in Honga is formally known as “Takka’Hon,” however it is also informally known as “Hon-Tongue.” Most of the names and titles in Hongha feature the word "Hon," which has several meanings. The most common meaning is simply "people," however when used in a communial context is means "our people" or "community." As a result, many public buildings, spaces and regions feature the word "Hon," to signify public use. This is even featured in Hongha's very name, where the affix gha comes from "ghan," which means home or land. Hongha in general means Land of our People. Both the Hon’Ja and Hon’Fe speak Takka’Hon. Religion Though the specific cultures of the Hon’Ja and Hon’Fe peoples seem vastly different, they both share the exact same key elements and foundations. These are called the Three Principles. The first principle is Hon. The affix Hon is an incredibly important part of their culture. This comes from a history of communal tribal culture. It comes from the belief that the rewards of one should be a reward for the community, such as successfully hunting a large animal. While the hunter should be commended for his work, the rest of the community should still eat. Even though the Hon’Fe have moved on from tribal culture, this pillar still remains an important part of society, even if it now only resides in government actions instead of practical fields. The next principle is the theory Ne-Hon, as is “not our people.” This usually refers to outsiders or immigrants. The belief is that there is a balance between Hon and Ne-Hon that must be achieved. However what the balance actually is depends on which race you are from. This does not determine whether outsiders should be accepted nor how they should be treated, this simply defines who a Hon and Ne-Hon is. The final principle is the Groj. This translates into multiple meanings: lust, greed, want, love, or desire. This is the belief that greed or desire is the reason for survival. Without Groj, you have no reason to live. However, Groj is double-edged sword, because too much Groj can overshadow the first principle, Hon. If you take too much for yourself, you take away from the community. Oddly enough, the three principles do not concern themselves with the creation of Nakti nor the people who inhabit it. The Three Principles only deal with the present and future, and is a moral compass as opposed to a classical religion. It is technically compatible with religion, as long as the religion’s morals do not go against the Three Principles. Religions in the area are considered a private matter, and are often religions popular in foreign nations. The Hon'Ja The Hon'Ja are a native wolven race who dwell in the forests in the remote regions of Hongha. Their technology is some of the most primitive on Nakti. They live nomadic lives, migrating within their own tribal territories. Squabbles between tribes are rare, for conflicts often interfere with the Three Principles. The name "Hon'Ja" is derived from Hon (people) and jat (forest), which translates into "people of the forest." Role in Society The Hon'Ja's role in society is very major despite how primitive they are perceived. The Hon'Ja have spent hundreds of years in the forests, and as a result they are revered fighters inside forests. They are effectively the border security of Hongha, stopping and questioning anybody who enters through the forest instead of the main roads. They are considered to be in a completely separate caste to the Hon'Fe, and those who break into Hon'Fe society are limited to the military or manual labour. Culture The Three Principles are paramount to Hon'Ja society. Their religion works in tangent with the tribal system to create small-scale stability and relative peaceful co-existance. They are ruled by a tribal system, with a chief at the head of each tribe. Chiefs congregate at certain milestones of the year, such as changing seasons or lunar events. Congregation can also happen after major worldly events, such as the death of a chief, war, or famine. Chiefs can be either male or female, depending on how chiefs are decided within individual tribes. The role of female Hon'Ja vary greatly on the tribe. The only common hurdle for female Hon'Ja is the barring of women from combat (although certain tribes do allow for female warriors). Their clothing is minimal. It is often deemed necessary as their thick fur protects them from frost or cold. However, it is common for both men and women to wear long pants and torso wraps. These are utilitarian garments that usually feature pockets and loops for securing tools or weapons. The torso wrap is incredibly useful for archers, as it can combine both a quiver and a spot to hold the bow when not in use. However, northern tribes in cold, snowy areas do wear full-length clothing for warmth. Technology Hon'Ja technology is extremely primitive. Their most advanced item is a simple longbow. It is made from extremely stiff wood that requires a massive amount pull force to use. In return the shots are incredibly powerful, and are able to punch through foliage and some high grades of armour, despite arrows that consist of flint heads. Hon'Fe The Hon'Fe is not a clearly defined race of a single species. The Hon'Fe consists of enlightened Hon'Ja, and any other residents of Hongha who value knowledge and civilization. Most Hon'Fe live near and inside the capital city, Hongha-Ranais. They consider themselves to be enlightened beings and above the Hon'Ja. Hon'Fe is derived from hon and ''fer ''(light), which translates into "people of the light." Category:Countries Category:Hongha Category:WIP